Eddy's million-dollar match
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: I promise, I Deliver! the match of the century! Eds vs. mews! who will win?


**MC: this is it...**

**Enforcermon: those Eds better be ready!**

**VerdeRenamon: did you even hire a ref for this match?**

**MC: yep...**

Mastercontrol presents:

Eddy's Million-dollar match!

(i don't own TMM or Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!)

TOKYO DOME

all the authors and OC Mews were all a flutter as they flocked to the Tokyo Dome to watch the Exibittion to kick off the tournament...

**MC: this is Mastercontrol12 here to welcome you to the 6-man Exibittion match, here with me is leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo Momomya!**

**Ichigo: Hai, MC-sama, it's great to be here!**

**Zoey Hanson, leader of the American dub Mew Mews.**

**Zoey: hey MC!**

**The digital mouth of the south, Terriermon.**

**Terriermon: Hey Henry! i'm on T.V!**

**And my pal-in-crime, Enforcermon!**

**Enforcermon: let the Carnage begin!**

the five took to their seats as Moe and Miwa took to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this bout is scheduled for 1 fall, making their way to the ring, Representing Tokyo Mew Mew, Mews Zakuro, Pudding and Mint!" they said in unison

(Cheers and Applause)

"that's right, we bad!" said Mint

**Miwa:** and in the oposite corner, at a combined weight of 239 pounds, give or take. you know em' you hate em' but you can't live without them, ED, EDD, and EDDY!

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy theme plays)

the Eds walk in, Ed and Double D carrying Eddy, who is wearing a crown of solid gold!

"oh look boys, it those Mews! let's mop the floor with them!" said Eddy

Double D just nodded.

"PUPPY!" said Ed as he pointed to Zakuro.

Zakuro winced in digust...

Lettuce walks in, dressed in a black collared shirt and green bowtie, her skirt was black and white striped to signify she was a refferee.

"o..okay everyone, lets have a good clean fight, you all know the rules i explained, first team to retrive the suitcase wins the prize money!" she said, "now go to your corners and when the bell sounds, come out fighting!"

Lettuce waits at ringside.

DING! DING! DING!

the Eds make their move, Eddy makes a break for the suitcase while Ed grabs Zakuro!

**Terriermon: yipe! what a bear hug!**

**MC: yeah, especially for the fact that Ed is extremely affectionate!**

"Purr like a Doggie, Purr like a doggie!" Ed said as he held Zakuro tight.

"not this again!" said Zakuro (**See "Super Eddy")**

"Zakuro-oneechan! hold on!" said Mint as she sped twords Ed, only to be trapped in a blue bubble.

"well, it seems that my Force Feild generator is working!" Double D said with a smile.

Eddy was a stone's throw away from the suitcase only to be tackled by a yellow blurr.

"Eddy tell his friends to let go of Pudding's friends now na no da!" said Pudding.

"Make me ya chimp!" said Eddy.

Pudding did not like that, she bit Eddy's left arm, hard!

**MC: yipe!**

**Enforcermon: that is painfull!**

**Ichigo: that's Pudding for you!**

**Zoey: Kiki bites just like that!**

OWWWWW!

Eddy held his arm in pain, Angry, he tosses a canister onto the floor, within seconds a pink gas fills the ring.

Thinking fast, Ed and Double D rush to Eddy's side.

"what is this stuff na no da?" Pudding said.

"my skin feels weird..." said Zakuro.

"5,4,3,2,1!" said Eddy

the Mews begin to scratch themselves!

"ITCHY, ITCHY NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled.

"my skin feels like it's burning!" said Zakuro.

"My brother's Itching smoke, never fails!" said Eddy as he makes his way to the ladder.

RIBBON MINT ECHIO!

Mint's arrow pierces Eddy's back, with him mere inches from the suitcase, somehow she escaped the itching smoke.

"owww..." he squeaked before he fell to the ground.

"not good, not good, not good!" Double D panicked.

Ed was just sniffing his armpits.

luckly, the smoke's effect wore off and Pudding and Zakuro were able to rush to Mint's side.

it would seem that victory was theirs...until...

Keven, Sarah, Rolf and Nazz, who were sitting at front row chanted:

ED, EDD, AND EDDY!

ED, EDD, AND EDDY!

ED, EDD, AND EDDY!

Eddy got up and stood his ground, Ed and Double D heard the chanting.

"Eddy! it's the kids, they came to cheer us on!" Double D explained.

"it ain't over til' the fat chicken clucks!" said Ed.

soon, the entire stadium was cheering them on!

**MC: i do not beleve this!**

**Ichigo: the crowd is cheering the Eds on!**

**Terriermon: everyone loves an underdog!**

Mint was not beleving this, she shot an arrow at them to get their attention.

"you idiots! you're actually cheering for them, what are you, bat shit insane?" she screamed.

While Mint was contomplaiting this, Ed climbed the ladder and retrived the suitcase!

DING! DING! DING!

Mint's jaw dropped!

Lettuce climbed into the ring and raised Ed's arm.

"the winner of the Million-Dollar Match is...ED, EDD, 'N EDDY!

(applause!)

the Eds were happy, Eddy was already hugging the suitcase and never-letting go.

...until...

Ryou got into the ring, snuck behind Eddy and slit his neck!

"what...the hell was that? you are geneticly altered girls, you should have won!" Ryou yelled.

"EDDY!" Both Ed and Double D yelled, lucky for them, Ryou missed his throat.

**MC: Not cool Ryou!**

**Ichigo: SECURITY!**

two beefy-loking Guys grab Ryou and hauled him away.

"go ahead, it was worth it!"

EMS were carying Eddy to the hospital, Eddy still clutching the suitcase full of money.

**and so ends the million-dollar match, it was a messed-up end, but a decent end nonetheless.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
